


It's 3 AM and I'm Still Awake

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4885753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22





	It's 3 AM and I'm Still Awake

Sometimes you wonder if it is worth it. Should you really put up with everything? What does this give you in the end?

You feel guilty asking yourself these things. It's not fair to him. It's not really his fault.  Feeling his heat beside you at night keeps you sane. Knowing that he is still there, breathing, and dreaming. Through all the bullshit in life, he still stays with you. His loyalty makes your heart ache. You know it is hard on him. His job, his family, You, and his past. How could such a strong person stay with a greedy, selfish man like you?

Sollux says "I love you" twice a day.

Once in the morning when he goes to work for a shitty computer company with little pay.

Twice, at night when he kisses you gently and lies his head down to rest.

You tell him every chance you get. You're sloppy with those three words. 

Aradia stops by the apartment every week or so, bringing video games and food to snack on. Her presence does little to bug you, but the past she and Sollux had together pulls at your nerve. His sweet lips touched her plump red ones once. They've seen each other nude, you know for sure. 

Feferi bugs you the most. Her bouncy curls and lovely presence makes Sollux smile. You want that smile to be yours and yours only. You love Feferi to death, but she doesn't know when to stop. The two of you have argued from night until dawn before. But the both of you couldn't be separated.

Sollux hates to be held down. You can't to tickle him long. You can't do anything to risky. If you're on top of him at the wrong moment he'll scream or cry. He can't handle eye contact for long periods of time, it makes him self conscious. Sollux doesn't want anyone watch him undress or eat. He dresses in private. He used to eat in the bathroom, but you got him out of that habit.

You want to find the person who hurt him so badly, and squeeze their neck till their head pops.

 

But he won't let you do that. That's okay you suppose, they're in jail anyway.


End file.
